


I'll Speak A Little Louder (I'll Even Shout)

by theshipshipper



Series: Everywhere [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, songfic i guess? Haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: "Just one date, Jon. I'm telling you, you'll like Val - ""Oh my gods," Sansa groaned from the other side of the booth, clearly annoyed. "Robb, will you shut up with this already?" She said with a glare. "No one gives a shit about Jon's love life."--Title from: Everywhere by Fleetwood Mac.





	I'll Speak A Little Louder (I'll Even Shout)

"I'm just saying," Robb soldiered on drunkenly, waving a hand at Jon. "You're not the kind of guy without someone to take care of - you're a - a relationship kind of guy. You know?"

Jon crossed his arms and stared at his best friend in exasperation. He's not sure how the conversation shifted to his love life, just that Robb got drunk and really, really wants him to start dating again.

"Are you offering?"

There's a few snorts from their friends, clearly enjoying the show. Robb, not mssing a beat, smirks.

"You can't handle this," he slurs, gesturing all over his body. "Besides," he pulled Marg to him, who only rolled her eyes fondly. "I'm taken."

Honestly, Jon thinks that's exactly why he's being a huge pain in the ass. It's probably one of those things where because he's in a relationship he thinks everybody else should be too.

"Just one date, Jon. I'm telling you, you'll like Val - "

"Oh my gods," Sansa groaned from the other side of the booth, clearly annoyed.

Jon stifles the urge to smile; he knew she'd butt into the conversation at some point because who wants to hear their brother setting their boyfriend up with some other girl, really?

"Robb, will you shut up with this already?" She said with a glare. "No one gives a shit about Jon's love life."

Jon manages to keep a straight face, but he wants to laugh at that blatant lie. She definitely cares about his love life; she's pretty invested in it, actually.

Still, it's her choice to keep their relationship private for now, so he plays along. "And I've met Val," he adds to Robb. "I already know she's cool, I'm just not interested."

"Alright," Arya cut off before Robb could add anything else. "Jon, help me get the next round?"

"Sure."

He follows Arya to the bar and he really should've guessed that she had ulterior motives for asking him instead of Gendry.

"Are you saying no to Val because you're pining for Sansa?" She asked without preamble as soon as they're out of earshot.

"What? No," he denied, because that really isn't the case. "I'm saying no because I'm not interested. Like I've said."

Arya stares at him carefully, as if trying to decide on something.

"It's just - " she huffs, slightly irritated. "You shouldn't get your hopes up."

Jon raised an eyebrow. "I shouldn't?" He asks curiously.

They've all been teasing him for how obvious he's being about his thing for Sansa, telling him to just ask her the fuck out, so he's not expecting this.

Arya makes a face, clearly uncomfortable. "Yeah. She's got a boyfriend, okay? She's sneaking around but I can tell. I'm only telling you because I don't want you getting heartbroken over it, so move on."

Jon bites his lips, trying not to react. He feels a little shitty, keeping it from Arya, but it was Sansa's choice to keep their relationship quiet for now and he has to respect that.

"Alright, noted," is all he says, praying to all the gods Arya won't murder him when he and Sansa come clean.

The thing is, even if hiding it makes him uneasy, he can understand Sansa's need to keep them a secret for now. She's been through a lot, and it's not easy for her to trust again but she's trying, and the pressure once people knows won't help, so he's doing what he can to make her feel comfortable about it.

If it's keeping his mouth shut for now, then so be it.

"So, did you think about it?" Robb asks again after a while.

Jon heaved a sigh, exasperated with his best friend. There's just no reasoning with drunk Starks, he knows this by now.

Before he could repeat, for the umpteenth time, that he's not interested, Sansa speaks up.

"Alright, I'm done for tonight," she announces, drinking her cocktail in one go. Then she turns to Jon, looking at him expectantly. "Want to split a cab?"

He grins, not looking to check their friends' reaction; they'll figure it out.

\----

"Hold on a second," Arya says once Jon and Sansa are gone.

Theon and Tormund and the rest of the guys are laughing about how ridiculous Jon's crush on Sansa is, jumping up at the first opportunity he gets to hang out with her when Arya realizes something.

"Why are they splitting a cab?" She asked thoughtfully. "They live in completely opposite directions."

The rest of them turns to her, uncomprehending. This is the problem with being surrounded by drunk idiots, none of them can follow her train of thought.

"Jon is Sansa's secret boyfriend," she says out loud, in sudden realization.

She remembers how awkward Jon was acting earlier when she told him Sansa had a boyfriend and shakes her head, "that little shit."


End file.
